In Her Veins
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: "I'm in your veins, Elena. Whether you choose to admit it or not, I am a part of you now in the same way that you are a part of me. We are far too entwined with each other to ever permanently part ways." Delena one-shot. Very late Christmas gift for my friend Brittany. *Takes place sometime during L.J Smith's kindle book series*


**In Her Veins**

**A/N: Yep what you are seeing is correct...I am writing a Book! Delena fic for the first time ever lol. But since I really am a Bamon shipper, this will probably be one of the only if not THE only time you will ever see one from me. I wrote it as a very late Christmas gift to my friend; Brittany :) I hope you like it BB. **

**Set during the timeline of L.J Smith's 'fanfic' books (cause they're the books I count as canon) after Elena finds out about the Salvatore brothers' compulsion fiasco. **

* * *

The moment the sound of the door swinging open hit her eardrums, Elena knew who the intruder was. The approach had been much too abrupt for it to be Stefan and too loud for it to be Meredith, Bonnie, or Matt.

No. It could only be one person. And truthfully, it was the last person Elena wanted to see at the moment.

Damon.

"I told you both that I wanted to be left alone," the blonde said icily, refusing to turn to face the dark-eyed vampire face-to-face. Instead, she kept her back to him and her eyes plastered on the back window of her dorm room.

A low chuckle followed her cold statement and she felt the soft brush of his fingers sliding across the left side of her neck. "Now princess, what would be the fun in that?"

It was a typical response form him but it still managed to cause her blood to boil in frustration. Impulsively and without thinking, Elena found herself finally spinning to face him...only for her right hand to strike his cheek in a slap. A hard one.

An almost deadly silence passed over them as they stared directly into the other's eyes. Damon's hand rose to pat the place she had slapped him in an almost curious-looking manner, the action seeming to have not pained him in the slightest.

Despite her bold move, Elena felt no ounce of nervousness.

Eventually, Damon spoke and his voice was filled with aggravated malice. "I was under the impression that we were above physical violence."

Not at all phased, Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Get out, Damon."

All hint of amusement faded from Damon's expression as he dared to take another step closer to her. "I came to speak with you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

Her anger towards both of the Salvatore brothers had been overwhelming the last few weeks. They had toyed with her mind...Stefan made her _completely _forget about him and Damon went along with the charade, pretending that he really was her human boyfriend. In order to give herself a clear mind, she had told them both to leave her alone for a month at the least. But now it seemed that only halfway through that time, Damon was already deciding to break that rule.

"I wasn't exactly asking for your permission," Damon responded coldly. He reached out a hand for her again but Elena backed away from him even further before he could touch her.

"You promised to leave me alone for a month."

"Correction, princess. My little brother promised you that. _I _never agreed to any terms. And frankly, it's better this way. Nothing is ever solved through utter silence."

"Go ahead and say what you want then, I suppose. It wouldn't be the first time you violated my right to choose," Elena fired back.

The two of them glared at one another for a few moments and Elena was briefly afraid that they had reached a point where neither of them were ever going to budge.

Damon was eventually the one to break the silence and the words that ended up passing through his lips admittedly ended up surprising Elena little.

"I'm sorry," he said in an uncharacteristically humble voice. "It was foolish to go along with my little brother's impulsive plan. Desire clouded my better judgement. I see that now."

A part of Elena's resolve now wanted to crack. After all, it wasn't often that Damon apologized...in fact, she could count the number of times she has heard him say the word 'sorry' on one hand. But at the same time, she knew that she couldn't give in...not that easily at least.

"Thank you for apologizing Damon but...I still need space. I think."

"Think about what?"

Her frustration was resurrected at his question. Elena breathed in a gulp of air harshly. "About _everything. _But mainly about you and Stefan...and how I want to proceed with things. Whether or not I can trust either of you in my life ever again."

This time it was Damon's turn to appear shocked. His dark eyes flashed with grave seriousness and his jaw became rigid as he spoke. "Are you suggesting the notion of cutting us out of your life completely?"

Elena's determined and reserved stance commenced. "I don't know, Damon. But this...this may be too damaging for me to forgive easily."

The look of complete and utter shock remained on the elder Salvatore brother's face continued for what seemed like several moments more and eventually, a look that resembled despair entered his eyes. If Elena wasn't feeling so angry and hurt herself, she might have felt a bit remorseful for what she had said. But she currently didn't have it in her to take it back.

However, it seemed that a sign of remorse on her part wasn't really needed anyway. Slowly but surely, Damon's signature, smug smile began to spread across his lips. "I don't believe you."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Believe what?"

"That you could rid yourself of me that easily. You wouldn't be able to even if you truly tried," Damon replied smoothly.

Elena was about to throw back an angry retort when he suddenly stepped closer to her, his cool breath hitting her face in an almost tantalizing way as he spoke. Despite her reservations from mere moments before, Elena found that she couldn't bring herself to part from him this time. And she knew he wasn't influencing her. No, this was a different type of hypnosis altogether.

Running his hand across her cheek in a feather-light stroke, Damon continued, his voice velvety. "I'm in your veins, Elena. Whether you choose to admit it or not, I am a part of you now in the same way that you are a part of me. We are far too entwined with each other to ever permanently part ways."

Elena wasn't entirely sure what to do anymore. The part of her that was still rapidly angry wanted to push Damon away violently and vehemently argue against his statement but another part of her regretfully felt like melting into his embrace and giving in.

But in what could be seen as both a positive and negative turn of events, Elena didn't have a lot of time to consider her options. Instead, she felt Damon's cool lips suddenly press against hers and all of her resolve finally melted away.

Despite the more rational part of her mind screaming at her not to, Elena returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around neck as their lips deliciously danced together. In response, Damon engulfed her even further into his embrace, pulling her closer to his chest.

Elena almost felt disappointed when it was Damon that broke the kiss, though from the almost hungry-looking glint in his eyes, it was clear that he hadn't really wanted to. His voice was raspy with desire as he spoke. "And there is your answer princess...about why you could never erase my existence form your life. Your blood sings to me...from the deepest depths of your veins, just as mine does to you. I will now leave you to these new thoughts to consider."

And then, before Elena could even think about getting a word out in response, he was gone, leaving behind only an open window and a black feather in his wake.

Tentatively, Elena picked up the feather off from the floor, stroking her fingers smoothly across its soft surface as she sat down on her bed.

Although she was a bit ashamed towards herself for giving in so easily and kissing Damon back, her thoughts couldn't help but race through everything that he had said and what she had felt during their encounter.

She couldn't help but feel that he had been right about a lot of things. No matter how angry she was it really wasn't very likely that she would ever be able to completely banish him from her life.

Stefan was her light but Damon was indeed the blood in her veins.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it Brittany! :)**


End file.
